A Matter of Life and Death
by Stargazer04
Summary: When O'Neill is infected with a deadly virus, it's a race against time to save him- before the NID get to him. Completed!
1. Infected

SG-1 were walking down the corridor, or at least Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill were. They had been called to the briefing room by General George Hammond. Sam had recently broken up with her boyfriend Pete after she caught him cheating on her.

"I'm just saying, he wasn't the right one for you. You deserve better," Jack said.

"You think so?" Sam replied.

"Hey, you deserve the best. Tell you what? When we find out what General Hammond wants, let me take you out to dinner?" Jack suggested.

"Colonel, I appreciate the gesture, I'm vulnerable right now and you know how I feel about you. I just don't think it'll be a good idea," Sam said.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that. It's nothing, just 2 friends, colleagues, going out to dinner. My treat. We can go for a few drinks afterwards." Jack said

"I'm clearly not going to win, am I?" Sam said. Jack shook his head.

"Not in a million years." Jack smiled. Sam laughed.

"Then yes, I will go out with you." She smiled. They laughed as they entered the briefing room. General Hammond, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were already there.

"Ah Colonel, Major now we can begin," Hammond said, Jack and Sam took their seats. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here?"

"The thought had crossed our minds," Jack said with his usual sarcastic tone. Hammond gave him a look.

"An aerial survey by one of our long range UAV's has picked up what could be an underground laboratory. It could be abandoned or still in use. I want you to investigate. See what you can salvage or who it belongs to if it is still in use." Hammond said.

"Yes sir," Jack said.

"You leave immediately. Dismissed," Hammond said. They all left to get ready.

Xxxxxx

10 minutes later, SG-1 were in the gate room. The gate was activated to the planet.

"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond said from the control deck.

"Alright, lets go," Jack said. The team walked through the gate. They explored the plain.

"According to the UAV, the lab should be right around….." Daniel began when they were suddenly caught in a ring transporter. They were taken underground, so a lab. "…here." Daniel finished. They were on their guard.

"Stay alert, who knows what's down here." Jack said. They moved through the lab stealthily. Suddenly, they saw a Goa'uld scientist working on something.

"Soon, my Lord Anubis, you will have what you have wanted to get rid of the Taree." The Goa'uld said holding a syringe of clear liquid.

"So, he works for Anubis." Sam said quietly. The Goa'uld realised he wasn't alone.

"Who dares trespass?" The Goa'uld demanded. Then, SG-1 came out with their weapons pointed at the Goa'uld.

"Just us. What you got there?" Jack said, moving closer to the Goa'uld.

"You are foolish to think that I would tell you." The Goa'uld said.

"Really, because I think you're out-numbered." Jack said. He shot a bullet at the Goa'uld but he had his own shield. He then shot the syringe at Jack. It hit him in his right arm. He took the syringe out and threw it on the floor, but the syringe was empty. The Goa'uld laughed.

"It's only a matter of time. Soon, the pain you will experience will make you long for death. It will be a slow and painful, oh yes, painful death." The Goa'uld said. Jack grabbed him.

"The antidote? What is the antidote?" Jack demanded. But the Goa'uld killed himself. But not before setting the self-destruct in the lab.

"He has set the self-destruct." Teal'c said.

"Then its time we left, come on." Jack said. They got to the ring transporter area. Teal'c set the ring transporter. They managed to escape. They ran out of the way of the lab. It exploded. SG-1 dove for cover. The explosion created a crater.

"That was close." Jack said.

"Colonel, how do you feel?" Sam said.

"Fine, we'd better get back." Jack said.

"You should go to the infirmary anyway." Daniel said.

"Teal'c, dial us out." Jack said. Teal'c dialled out sent through his iris code. Then they went through.

"What happened?" Hammond said.

"There was a Goa'uld there working on something for Anubis. It was designed to get rid of us. When he saw us, he killed himself and destroyed the lab." Jack said.

"General, we need to get the Colonel to the Infirmary. He was infected by the experiment." Sam said.

"By all means." Hammond said. SG-1 went down to the Infirmary. Hammond followed.

"What's wrong?" Doctor Janet Fraiser asked as she came up to them.

"I was infected by a Goa'uld experiment." Jack said.

"Let me take a look." Fraiser said. "What does it do?"

"Before he killed himself, the Goa'uld said it was only a matter of time before the pain of this would make me long for death." Jack said. "A slow and oh so painful death." He took off his jacket to reveal where it hit him. It looked like an ordinary puncture would.

"Well, it doesn't look like much, but I'll need to take a blood sample from the infected area. How do you feel?" Fraiser asked.

"I feel fine." Jack said. Then Dr Fraiser took a blood sample.

"I'll have this analysed in 2 hours. I'll call you with the results. Until then, I suggest you stay on the base." Fraiser said.

"Alright." Jack said. Then SG-1 left.


	2. Feeling fine

Jack was in his office 90 minutes later. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," He called. It was Sam.

"Hi sir, I came to see how you were feeling?" Sam asked, obviously concerned.

"I feel fine, stop worrying." Jack said.

"Never going to happen. You were infected with a Goa'uld experiment, the results can't be good." Sam said.

"I'll be fine," He repeated, getting annoyed. "Tell you what? I'm going down to the infirmary in half an hour for the results of my blood test. Come with me and I can assure you that I'm going to be fine."

"Fine," Sam said in submission. "But I'm still not convinced."

"You will be." Jack added.

Xxxx

They were in the commissary half an hour later.

"Colonel O'Neill, report to the infirmary immediately." Dr Fraiser said through the P.A.

"Lets go," Jack said, getting up to leave. Sam followed. They went to the infirmary. On arriving they saw Dr Fraiser looking at the results.

"Doc, please tell Major Carter that I am going to be fine." Jack said.

"I wish I could." Fraiser sighed. This caught Jack's attention.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I found a discrepancy in your blood, its not dangerous right now but I want you to stay on the base under observation and to report back to me every 6 hours so that I can keep an eye on you. And I don't want you to be alone." Fraiser said.

"Whatever you say, doc." Jack said. Then he and Sam left.

"See, I'm not worrying over nothing." Sam said.

"I get it. Rain check on dinner?" Jack said.

"I guess so." Sam said. Jack could see the concern in her eyes.

"Look, every thing is going to be fine. What time is it?" Jack asked. Sam looked at her watch.

"It's 1600, why?" Sam asked.

"I report back at 2200." Jack said. They then ran into Daniel in the corridor.

"Oh Jack, what did Janet say?" He asked, concerned.

"She found a discrepancy in my blood and she wants me to stay on the base and report back to her every 6 hours." Jack said.

"She also said that he shouldn't be alone in case any symptoms surface." Sam chimed in.

"Thank you," Jack said sarcastically, giving her a look.

"So Jack, how are you feeling?" Daniel said.

"I'm going to start charging a dollar every time someone asks me that, I keep telling everyone, I'm fine." Jack said.

"We're just concerned about you, that's all." Daniel said.

"I know," Jack sighed. "I'm going to see General Hammond, tell him what was said." Then he walked away, leaving Sam and Daniel standing.

"I can't imagine what he must be feeling." Sam said.

"He's isolated, he can't go home, he can't go off-world. He's trapped and its making him agitated. All we can do is help him in whatever way we can." Daniel said.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, Jack ran into Teal'c on his way to Hammond's office.

"O'Neill, how are you feeling?" Teal'c asked.

"Come with me to General Hammond's office and I'll explain there." Jack said. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't do anything Teal'c, I can't leave the base because no-one believes me when I say I'm fine."

"We are merely concerned for your health, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"I know." Jack said. They came to Hammond's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hammond called. They walked in. "Ah Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, Dr Fraiser says she found a discrepancy in my blood, its not dangerous right now but she wants me to stay on the base under observation and to report to her every 6 hours. She also doesn't want me to be alone." Jack said.

"That's good advice. If something is wrong with you, its best to keep an eye on it. You may not be allowed to leave the base, but I'm relieving you of duty. Relax Jack, get some rest." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Jack said. Then he and Teal'c left. "How can I relax when I'm stuck on the base with nothing to do. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked away, leaving Teal'c in the corridor.


	3. Symptoms

The following day, Jack was in the commissary with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

"Look, I'm fine, I feel fine. It's been 24 hours, I've been seeing Dr Fraiser every 6 hours and there's been no change." Jack said.

"What about the discrepancy in your blood?" Teal'c asked. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, what I do know is I feel fine." Jack said. But he tried to move his right arm, but couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Jack, are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"No, I can't move my arm." Jack said.

"A symptom?" Sam said.

"I don't know, Major, what I do know is I can't move my arm." Jack said. He began to cough. He covered his mouth with his left hand. He then looked at his hand. "Ok, I think I need to go to the infirmary." They saw that he had coughed up blood.

"Oh no, come on." Sam said. They all helped to get Jack up. Then he doubled over, clutching his mid-section.

"Arghh!" He yelled in agony, then he collapsed.

"Colonel!" Sam exclaimed.

"Jack!" Daniel said.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said. Everyone gathered around to see what was going on. Sam went to the P.A in the commissary.

"Medical team to the commissary." She said.

"Jack, Jack!" Daniel said frantically trying to wake him.

Xxxxx

Jack was on a gurney, being rushed to the infirmary. Dr Fraiser met them in the corridor.

"What happened?" She asked, taking over examining him.

"He said he couldn't move his right arm, then he coughed up blood and then he doubled over clutching his mid-section. He must have passed out from the pain." Sam said, recalling what had happened.

"Alright people, lets get him to the infirmary. Nurse, get me 20cc's morphine to kill the pain." Fraiser ordered. A nurse rushed off. "Have the life support equipment set up in case we need it. I need a blood sample tested right away. If nothing showed up before, it will now. Set up the x-ray for internal damage." They got to the infirmary and began to work on Jack. SG-1 just stood back and watched. "Get General Hammond down here."

Xxxxx

3 hours later, SG-1 were still in the infirmary with General Hammond, hearing the results of Jack's blood test.

"What's the diagnosis, Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Well Sir, I've found that this infection is slowly and painfully turning his blood into naquadah." Fraiser said.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Take a look." Fraiser said. They saw a sample of Jack's blood on the monitor. "Now the grey particles represent the Naquadah and look, it's turning his red blood cells into naquadah and metal in the blood causes blood poisoning."

"So how can we help him?" Daniel said.

"We can't. The only thing that will help him now is the antidote. Without it, he'll die a slow and painful death." Fraiser said.

"How is he now?" Hammond asked.

"He's still unconscious. He seems alright, for now." Fraiser said.

"But he's just going to get worse." Sam said.

"I'm afraid so. There's nothing more we can do for him but to make him more comfortable." Fraiser sighed.

"What about an antidote? We can try and find it." Daniel suggested. Everyone looked at him.

"Good idea, get right on it." Hammond ordered.

"One problem, where do we start?" Sam said.

"The Tok'ra may know." Teal'c said.

"You leave in 10 minutes." Hammond said.

"If you don't mind sir, I'd like to stay." Sam said. Hammond saw the look of concern on her face and knew he could not change her mind.

"Alright," He said. Then he turned to Daniel and Teal'c. " Take SG-3 with you." Daniel and Teal'c nodded, then they left. "Keep me posted, Doctor." Then Hammond left.

"Sam, are you OK?" Fraiser asked her friend.

"I'll be fine. I just can't stand to see him like this, fighting a battle he may well lose." Sam said.

"How do you think I feel? One of my patients is dying and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." Fraiser said, admitting defeat to the situation. Then they heard something. Jack was stirring.

"Oh that was painful, what happened?" He asked weakly.

"Hey Colonel, you collapsed in the commissary 3 hours ago. How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"Terrible. It feels like someone is riving at my insides, the pain is so bad, and my veins are burning. I still can't feel my arm." Jack said, in pain.

"That's because it's paralyzed. It's started sir and it's just going to get worse." Fraiser said. These words were painful to say.

"What's wrong right now?" Jack asked.

"The liquid is slowly turning your blood into naquadah and it's causing blood poisoning. Unless Dr Jackson can find the antidote, you are going to get worse." Fraiser said.

"What's the bad news?" Jack said.

"Stop it. This isn't funny." Sam stated with a note of annoyance in her voice.

"You think I don't know that?" Jack said with a note of frustration in his voice.

"I'm so sorry sir." Sam said.

"It's not your fault. I trust Daniel and Teal'c and I…….arghh!" He exclaimed in agony.

"What?" Fraiser jumped.

"My stomach and my head, Oh God!" Jack cried out. Fraiser injected the morphine in to his system. He lost consciousness.

"It's the best I can do for him." Fraiser said.

"I can't do this, Janet; I can't bear to see him like this." Sam said on the verge of tears.

"I know, this is hard on my as well. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Fraiser said.

"I know, thank you." Sam said.

"We have to do what we can, for his sake." Fraiser said looking down at Jack and feeling helpless. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.


	4. The Tok'ra

Meanwhile, Daniel, Teal'c and SG-3 found themselves on a planet which seemed to be abandoned.

"They're not here." Major Castleman said, not sounding surprised. They all looked around.

"The Tok'ra have been renowned for hiding. They're here, somewhere." Daniel said. Suddenly, they were caught in a ring transporter and were taken underground. Luckily, the first one to greet them was Jacob Carter.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"We need your help." Daniel said.

"What happened?" Jacob said.

"We were exploring a planet with an underground lab and a Goa'uld scientist working in it." Daniel began.

"Go on." Jacob asked, eager to find out why they were here.

"He was working on something, a clear liquid. He worked for Anubis." Daniel said.

"Forget what I said, just cut to it, Daniel, tell me why you're here." Jacob said.

"Colonel O'Neill was infected by the substance and now he is gravely ill." Teal'c said.

"That bad?" Jacob asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd now if there was an antidote?" Daniel said.

"What's it doing to him?" Jacob asked.

"Apart from killing him?" Castleman said, with notable sarcasm.

"He was infected yesterday. The symptoms emerged about 3 hours ago. He said he couldn't feel his right arm, then he coughed up blood. He passed out from the pain in his mid-section. He was still unconscious when we left." Daniel explained.

"Dr Fraiser said that his blood is slowly turning to naquadah and as a result is causing blood poisoning." Teal'c said.

"I've heard of this, it's bad. Lets go." Jacob said. They began to leave. "Oh wait, Brainan, lets go." Another Tok'ra caught up with them. "This is Brainan, he's an expert on any Goa'uld experiment, he can help. Brainan, we have a human infected with a Goa'uld experiment." Brainan nodded. Then they left.

Xxxxx

Jack had been unconscious for an hour. He was tossing and turning. Sam held his hand.

"Come on, Colonel, you can fight this." Sam pleaded with him. She hadn't left his side. She noticed he was sweating. She put her and on his head and realised he was burning hot. "Janet, he's burning up." Fraiser came and took a temperature reading.

"His temperature is 105oC , it's a raging fever as a result from the blood poisoning." Fraiser explained as she was examining him.

"How long does he have?" Sam asked. It was the most painful thing she ever had to ask.

"Sam, I don't think that…" Fraiser began, trying to change the subject.

"Janet, just tell me." Sam demanded. Fraiser saw the determination in her eyes, but also the pleading. Fraiser gave in.

"It's only a matter on time. Not long. A few days, if that." Fraiser said solemnly.

"I hope Daniel's having more luck than we are." Sam said.

"Sam, go and get some rest, or a coffee. He's not going anywhere." Fraiser suggested.

"I'm not going anywhere, I don't want to miss any changes in his condition." Sam said.

"Look, the best we can do is to keep him unconscious until we find the antidote." Fraiser said.

"Janet, I'm not going." Sam said. Fraiser knew she wouldn't win, not when Sam got determined.

"You win. Can I get you a coffee?" Fraiser said.

"Sure." Sam said. Fraiser began to leave. She then handed Sam a damp cloth for Jack's face. "Keep him cool." Then she walked out.

Xxxxx

The stargate burst open and Daniel, Teal'c, SG-3, Jacob and Brainan came through.

"SG-1 and 3, well done." Hammond said.

"Hello George, long time no see." Jacob said. He shook Hammond hand.

"Hello Jacob, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry its under such unfortunate circumstances." Hammond said.

"How is he?" Daniel asked.

"We just got a report from Dr Fraiser. He's getting worse, he's developed a raging fever not long ago with a temperature of 105oC." Hammond said.

"Take us to him." Jacob said. Daniel and Hammond lead the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a lot more to come. One chapter everyday. Sorry for the wait. Chapter 5 up tomorrow.


	5. Hope fades

They got to the infirmary just as Dr Fraiser was taking another temperature reading.

"Dr Fraiser, Major Carter." Hammond said. They turned around to see everyone.

"General Hammond, sir." Fraiser said, standing up. Sam then saw Jacob.

"Dad!" She said. He went to hug her.

"Hi Sam. How is he doing?" Jacob asked.

"Not good. When he's awake, he's in immense pain. I've been giving him morphine to keep him unconscious." Fraiser said.

"Not a good idea." Jacob said in disapproval.

"What?" Fraiser said in disbelief. "It's to help ease his suffering."

"No, his suffering is just as intense asleep as it is when he's awake. The difference is, he's letting us know if he's suffering when he's awake." Jacob said.

"Are you suggesting that I keep him awake and listen to him suffer?" Fraiser said with anger in her voice.

"At least if he's awake, we'll know that he's still alive, and if we can hear him suffering, it means he can still feel something," Jacob said. He looked at the expressions of horror from SG-1, Hammond and Dr Fraiser. "Look, I know what I'm saying is terrible and I feel terrible for suggesting it, but it's the only way to know of he's still alive."

"I'm not keeping my protests silent, but I understand." Fraiser said, giving in.

"What about a cure?" Sam said.

"There's not one that we know of, but that doesn't mean to say that there isn't one. We just need to find it." Brainan said.

"But where do we start?" Daniel said.

"We go back to where this happened and search there." Jacob said.

"One problem; the Goa'uld working there self-destructed the lab. There's nothing to search." Sam said, sounding disappointed.

"We check the area around the lab, see if we can find someone who worked for the Goa'uld, or something that will lead us in the right direction to finding a cure." Brainan said.

"Sounds like a plan, SG-1 and 3, you have a go." Hammond ordered. Everyone was about to leave when the way was blocked by 2 NID agents and Colonel Simmons.

"Not so fast, I need to talk to you all." Simmons said with a confident and cock look on his face. An airman came in after them.

"I'm sorry sir, they just forced their way in." The airman said.

"It's alright Airman, dismissed," Hammond said. The Airman saluted and left. Then Hammond turned his attention to Colonel Simmons. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We at the NID have learned of a twist of fate which has befallen the SGC, both terrible and fortunate, and he's lying on that bed." Simmons said, gesturing toward Jack's unconscious body.

"Where did you get that information?" Hammond demanded.

"That's none of your concern. The point is, Colonel O'Neill's blood is turning into refined naquadah, a substance we could use against the Goa'uld. We could also turn this infection around to target symbiots." Simmons said.

"In case you haven't noticed, Colonel O'Neill is gravely ill, He's dying and he needs all the help he can get." Fraiser said.

"In case you haven't noticed Doctor, the chances of finding a cure are slim to none. At least this way, something positive will come of his death.2 Simmons said.

"Oh, I cannot believe what I am hearing!" Sam said in utter disgust. "You're actually suggesting we hand him over for scientific experimentation?"

"At least his death won't be in vein. His chances of survival are non-existent." Simmons said.

"Any chance, no matter how small, is worth taking." Daniel said defiantly.

"Colonel O'Neill is my patient and as long as he in my patient, what I say goes and I say he's not going anywhere, not while there's still a chance to save him." Fraiser said adamantly.

"I knew you would make this difficult, which is why I have this," Simmons said, holding up a document.

"What is that?" Teal'c asked.

"It's a warrant to prevent any gate travel until this situation is resolved." Simmons said triumphantly. This caught them all off guard.


	6. A risk worth taking

"You mean when he's dead!?" Jacob demanded.

"Well, you're still not getting him. He's a human being, not a lab rat. And he's done more for this planet in a month then you have your entire career. This in my base and what I say goes." Hammond said.

"This warrant is approved and signed by the Vice President himself. It also gives me the power to enforce punishment on ANYONE who breaks the rules, that includes you, General." Simmons said.

"You won't get away with this." Daniel said through his teeth.

"I already have, I'll be around." Simmons said. Then the NID agents left.

"We can't let him get away with this." Sam and Fraiser said together.

"They won't. I'm not about to sit back and let them dictate what goes on in my base and I am certainly not going to turn over one of my best people to die in the name of scientific discovery. SG-1 and 3, with Jacob and Brainan, get ready to embark." Hammond ordered. Everyone stood to attention.

"What about Simmons?" Daniel said.

"I don't give a damn. This is my base and no-one from the NID is going to tell me how I should run it, telling me what I can and cannot do. Anyone afraid of breaking the rules can leave now." Hammond said. Everyone stayed where they were. "Good, now lets get going." They all began to their separate ways when Jack began to stir.

"Carter?" He said weakly. Everyone looked at him.

"Colonel," Sam said.

"How do you feel?" Hammond asked.

"Terrible. The pain…it's…too much." Jack managed through the pain. They could all see the pain he was in.

"We will find the antidote, O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Doctor, please…I can't…" Jack managed, but he coughed up more blood.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I can't. it's the only way to know of you're still alive." Fraiser said. Everyone could see how painful this was, to Fraiser and to Sam.

"Great." Jack said.

"Go now, get that antidote." Hammond ordered. Then Jacob, Brainan, Teal'c Daniel and SG-3 left the infirmary and went to get ready to embark. But not before Jacob stopped to say, "We won't rest until we find that antidote, I promise Sam."

"Hurry Dad." Sam said. Then they all left.

"Carter, don't leave." Jack said. Sam took his hand.

"I won't." She said.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Control room, everyone was there.

"As soon as the gate in activated, the NID will know. I want you down there, ready to go as soon as the gate in open. You have 6 hours. We'll have the iris set on a timer." Hammond said.

"Yes sir." Castleman said.

"You're taking a big risk, George." Jacob said.

"You try telling me that Jack O'Neill isn't worth saving." Hammond said.

"I can't, let's go." Jacob said. They all went to the gate room. Hammond put his codes into the computer.

"Using my codes, I want this computer locked out and the iris to remain closed until the timer is out." Hammond said.

"Understood." Lieutenant Richards said and he got to work. Once the computer was locked down, the stargate was activated and the gate room was locked down. Soon, Colonel Simmons and the NID entered the control room.

"Stand down General, Deactivate the dialling sequence." Simmons ordered. Hammond didn't move. "Fine," Then Simmons turned to Lieutenant Richards, "Deactivate the dialling sequence, and arrest General Hammond." But the SGC officer's surrounded the NID in stead. "You won't get way with this, General."

"But I already have. Take them to a holding cell." Hammond ordered. The SF's began to take them away. "And for future reference, Colonel, they follow my orders."

"You may as well pack up your things, General, because you are heading for a court-martial and the loss of your commission. Is he really worth it?" Simmons said.

"Take them away." Hammond said. Simmons and his agents were taken away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the delay.


	7. Something to live for

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Sam was trying vainly to keep Jack's mind off the pain.

"Hey sir, do you remember the armbands?" Sam said.

"Yeah…and how…we were almost caught." Jack said weakly.

"But we weren't, thanks to Teal'c." Sam said, half smiling.

"It's good to see you smile." Jack said. He coughed and it was painful. Sam looked at him. "And I know….what you're trying….to do I…argh….appreciate it."

"You don't have to thank me." Sam said.

"I know." Jack said. "Sam, I can't hold on for much longer." He managed through the pain.

"No, No don't you dare talk like that, you can't give up." Sam said adamantly.

"Carter, please, the pain…it's….its too much." Jack said weakly.

"Colonel, no, you can't leave us, not now. You've fought so long and so hard to give up now. I won't let you." Sam said. She couldn't fight it any more, tears began to roll down her face. "You can't leave me." Jack looked at her.

"What?" Jack said. Then he yelled out in pain. Fraiser ran in.

"Janet, you have to give him something." Sam said desperately.

"Sam, you know want to , but I can't. This is painful for me too. I have to sit back and watch one of my patients suffer." Fraiser said. "But we need to know that he can still feel something."

"Doc, could you leave us?" Jack asked painfully. Fraiser nodded then left them alone.

"How painful is it? To speak, that is?" Sam asked.

"It hurts. It hurts to speak, hurts to move, hurts to breathe, hurts to swallow, hurts to do anything. I'm in constant pain……and I know I'm dying." Jack said.

"No, you're not." Sam lied feebly.

"Don't lie to me, Carter, it doesn't suit you. I'm going to tell you why I invited you out to dinner." Jack said, letting out bursts of anguish. This caught her attention.

"What are you talking about?" Sam said.

"I care about you. I was as jealous as hell when you were with Pete. Do you have any idea of how many times I wished that it was me? I wish I could have told you sooner." Jack said. Sam just looked at him in surprise. Then, she leaned over and kissed. Not a friendly kiss, but a passionate one, as much as he could handle. Then they broke away. "What was that for?"

"Something to live for. Look, if you survive this, and you will survive this, then I'm yours. To hell with the rules, forget the regulations. I want you. I've wanted you for years but I've been too afraid to admit it. Our positions forbade it, but I don't care now." Sam said. She was determined that he was going to live. He managed a weak smile.

"Sam, I….arrgh!" He yelled out. He coughed up more blood and then he lost consciousness.

"Jack…Colonel! Janet!" Sam called frantically. Fraiser came running back in. She examined him. His heart rate had dropped considerably as well as blood pressure and brain activity.

"I'm afraid it's only a matter of time now. He's in a coma," Fraiser said. " I'll inform General Hammond, he may not have 6 hours."

"Wait, Janet, 6 hours what?" Sam asked.

"Dr Jackson, Teal'c and SG-3, along with the Tok'ra went through the Stargate. General Hammond gave them 6 hours to get back." Fraiser said. Then she left. Sam turned her attention back to Jack. She took his hand.

"Come on, Jack, you have to fight this, you have to survive. I don't want to lose you, not after I just got you." Sam said, sobbing.


	8. Crossing the line

Elsewhere in the base, Simmons and his men had convinced the guards to let them go. They went to the infirmary. Sam had gone for some coffee and Dr Fraiser was elsewhere.

"If Colonel O'Neill was already dead, then they can't save him and we can take him." Simmons said. He moved over to the life support machine. "It's for the sake of the world, Colonel." Then Sam came back in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam demanded.

"It's for a good cause, Major." Simmons said. Sam got out her gun…and pointed it at Simmons.

"Yeah, your life. Now step away from him." Sam said. Simmons didn't move. "You have no idea how much a want to shoot you."

"Is that a threat, Major? Because it would bide as good evidence in your court-martial." Simmons said. Sam didn't lower her gun.

"I don't care, but I will not let you kill him for your own personal gain." Sam said. Then the other agents pointed their guns at Sam.

"Well, well quite a predicament. You shoot me, they shoot you, he still dies. There's nothing to gain." Simmons said. Sam still didn't back down. Then Dr Fraiser came in with armed guards.

"Not in my infirmary. What do you think you're doing?" Fraiser demanded.

"Speeding up the inevitable, he will die. Why make him die in vain?" Simmons said.

"Because there's a chance we can still save him. He's my patient, not yours. How dare you suggest I let one of my die? Get out." Fraiser said, furious at them being here.

"Please Doctor, don't make me court-martial you too. The list is already General Hammond, Major Carter, SG-3 and I can have Dr Jackson and Teal'c adequately punished." Simmons said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Get out of my infirmary, now." Fraiser ordered.

"Well, say goodbye to your commission- on the grounds of insubordination." Simmons said. Fraiser had had enough. She punched him in the face.

"I don't care but I have a life to save. Take the hint and get out." Fraiser demanded. Simmons and his men left, escorted by the guards.

"Way to go Janet." Sam said.

"No-one comes into my infirmary and threatens to kill one of my patients, not when there's a chance to save him." Fraiser said.

"But what about the armed guards? Why did they come with you?" Sam asked.

"They were the same guards who were assigned to watch Simmons. I ran into them and realised that Simmons must be out. It didn't take much to figure out where he was going, so they came with me." Fraiser said.

"Nice thinking." Sam said.

"Nice thinking with the gun." Fraiser said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't about to stand back and let them kill him." Sam said.

"Too true. Now come on, we have a patient to take care of." Fraiser said. Then they turned their attention to Jack.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the short chapter.


	9. Insubordination

Meanwhile, on the planet, the team were searching the area for any clues of an antidote. So far, nothing.

"There has to be something here." Daniel said.

"How long have we got?" Jacob said. Castleman looked at his watch.

"3 hours." Castleman said.

"Then we'd better hurry." Jacob said. They searched the area some more. They found an injured Jaffa, Teal'c went upto him.

"Did you work for the Goa'uld who worked here?" Teal'c said. The Jaffa laughed.

"My Lord's work is done, no doubt the human is dying, just as my Lord planned." The Jaffa said.

"What about an antidote?" Daniel asked.

"Why would I tell you?" The Jaffa sneered.

"Because we'll ease your suffering if you tell us." Castleman said.

"The antidote…is one of the rarest kind. The human will die before you find it." The Jaffa said. Castleman had had enough.

"We don't have time for riddles." Castleman said. He went up to the Jaffa and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Major Castleman, stand down." Jacob ordered.

"No, he's not going to tell us if we just ask, this is the only way." Castleman said.

"He's right." Daniel said. Then he turned to the Jaffa. "Tell us what we want to know."

"It is the blood of one who used to be, but is no more." The Jaffa said. Then he died.

"Great, so the antidote is the blood of a dead person?" Sergeant Morris said.

"It's a riddle, we need to figure it out. Jack's life depends on it." Daniel said.

"Let's go." Jacob said. They all went toward the gate.

Xxxxx

The alarms in the SG-C were blaring as the gate began to turn.

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Richards said.

"Who is it?" Hammond said. The gate opened behind the iris. They got a code through.

"It's SG-1's iris code." Richards said. Hammond entered his command override to open the iris.

"Open the Iris." Hammond ordered. The iris opened. Hammond went to the gate room just as they came through. "Did you get it?"

"Not exactly, we got a clue as to what the antidote is." Daniel said.

"A clue…what kind of clue?" Hammond asked, looking puzzled.

"A riddle, 'the antidote is the blood of one who used to be but is no more'." Daniel said.

"The tricky bit is working out what that means," Castleman said.

"That refers to someone who is dead." Hammond said.

"No, it's not that simple. It has to be more complex." Jacob said.

"How is O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"He slipped into a coma 2 hours ago," Hammond said. "And I think that I should warn you. Everyone is in trouble with the NID. Major Carter, Dr Fraiser, SG-3 and I are in for court-martials, Teal'c, you are to be sent back to Chulak and Dr Jackson, you are to be kicked off the program."

"What for?" Daniel asked. Then Simmons walked in.

"The list of offences is endless. General Hammond's offences include unlawful imprisonment and insubordination, Major Carter's offences are insubordination and threatening to kill an NID official, Dr Fraiser's offences are insubordination and striking an NID official, SG-3, Teal'c and Dr Jackson for insubordination, need I go on?" Simmons said. Then he turned his attention to the Tok'ra. "I can come up with adequate punishment for you two."

One problem Colonel, we don't answer to the Vice-President and therefore we don't answer to you." Jacob said. He lowered his head and allowed Selmak to take over.

"We answer to the Tok'ra." Selmak said. Then something hit Daniel.

"The Tok'ra, that's it. It's not the blood of a dead person, it's the blood of a former host." Daniel said.

"Of course, someone who was a host but isn't anymore. They are rare, but who?" Jacob said. Daniel and Teal'c were obviously thinking the same thing.

"Major Carter!" They said together.

"Let's go." Hammond ordered. They all rushed to the infirmary. The NID followed. They saw Sam next to Jack and Dr Fraiser next to her.

"What's going on?" Fraiser asked.

"We know what the antidote is." Daniel said.


	10. Success at last!

Sam and Fraiser looked up at Daniel.

"What is it?" Fraiser said. Then she saw Simmons. "What the hell is he doing in my infirmary?"

"SG-3 escort Colonel Simmons and his men to confined quarters." Hammond ordered. SG-3 did as they were told and escorted Simmons and his men to confined quarters..

"What's the antidote?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Your blood." Daniel said. Sam looked puzzled. "The antidote is the blood of a former host."

"It must have something to do with the protein marker." Fraiser said.

"It's upto you Sam." Jacob said.

"I'll do it." Sam said without hesitation.

"I'll need to do a quick test to see if your blood is compatible with his." Fraiser said.

"Do it." Sam said. Fraiser took a sample of Sam's blood and analysed it. This took about half an hour.

"It's done and it's a match." Fraiser said.

"Do what needs to be done." Sam said.

"I'll need to remove some of his blood and replace it with yours, that way his blood can use your as a template and replicate itself." Fraiser said. She looked at Sam, Sam nodded. "I'm warning you, Sam, I'm going to have to take quite a bit."

"Do it." Sam said. Sam lay down on a bed next to Jack. Fraiser cleaned up the area on Jack from where she was going to take the blood. Then she took about a pint of metallic coloured blood with a red tinge. She then put Sam to sleep.

Xxxxx

4 hours later, Sam regained consciousness. She felt light-headed.  
"Janet?" Sam said weakly. Fraiser came to her.

"Hey Sam, how do you feel?" Fraiser asked.

"Light-headed, tired." Sam said weakly.

"Well. You should feel good, you did a noble thing." Fraiser said.

"Jack! How is he?" Sam asked.

"He's going to be fine. The transfusion worked, his blood is returning to normal on it's own. I'm going to have to keep him here for a few days, just to keep an eye on his progress, but he's doing well. He owes you his life." Fraiser said.

"What about Simmons?" Sam said.

"Well, General Hammond got on the phone to the President and explained the situation. He had no idea so he apologised to General Hammond and pardoned everyone. Simmons got fired." Fraiser said. Sam smiled weakly.

"Good. I'd like to sleep now." Sam said.

"You do that." Fraiser said.

Xxxxx

24 hours later, Sam was back on her feet and Jack began to stir. Hammond was watching over him.

"Welcome back, Colonel. How do you feel?" Hammond asked.

"Lousy, with a pounding headache. But none of the blinding pain. What happened?" Jack asked weakly.

"You can thank Major Carter." Hammond said.

"Where is she?" Jack asked. Then Sam walked in.

"Here she is." Hammond said. Then he turned to Sam.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"He just woke up." Hammond said. Then he left as Sam went Jack's side.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Better, what did you do?" Jack asked.

"My blood was the antidote. Dr Fraiser did a blood transfusion using my blood." Sam said.

"Thank you. You saved my life." Jack said.

"You'd have done the same for me. It was a change though, normally it's you that saves me." Sam said. Then, her mind flashed back to the conversation they had before he went into a coma. "Sir, about what you said before you went into a coma, did you really mean it?" Jack just looked at her.

"What? Of course I did. That was the one clear thing in my mind." Jack said.

"Good, because I want you, and I don't care about the regulations." Sam said.

"What about our date?" Jack said.

"Janet wants you to stay in here for a few days to recover." Sam said.

"What about when I get out?" Jack asked.

"Clearly, I'm not going to win this, am I?" Sam said.

"Not in a million years." Jack said smirking.

"When you get out." Sam said, smiling.

"It's good to see you smile." Jack said.

"It's been a while since there's been anything to smile about." Sam said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost done!


	11. Finally!

And sure enough, a week later, Jack was released from the infirmary and was back on his feet. He was walking down the corridor when he ran into Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey Jack, how do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"Good, great. Thanks for asking. And thank you for everything." Jack said.

"No problem." Daniel replied.

"When will you be rejoining SG-1? Teal'c asked.

"Hammond's given me a few days R&R." Jack said.

"You deserve it. It's been a rough 2 weeks. Do you want to come to a movie tonight?" Daniel asked. Jack shook his head apologetically.

"Can't. I have a dinner reservation with a beautiful blonde. Excuse me." Jack said. Then he walked away. They watched him.

"I didn't know he was dating anyone." Daniel said. Then they ran into Sam. "Hey Sam, wanna come to a movie tonight?"

"I can't. I have dinner reservations." Sam said.

"With Pete?" Daniel asked. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Oh God, No. Thanks for the offer." Sam said. Then she rushed off.

"Do you think they're…" Daniel began. Then he realised what he was saying. "Nah, they wouldn't, would they?" He looked at Teal'c.

"I have noticed that they do possess feelings for each other." Teal'c said.

"I know, but still…." Daniel said. He began to wonder.

Xxxxx

Later that night, the date was going really well. He was being the perfect gentleman. They hadn't spoken about the SGC or the events of the last 2 weeks. They had finished their meal.

"Do you wanna dance?" Jack asked. Sam looked at him.

"You dance?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, you want to?" Jack asked again.

"Gladly." Sam asked. He took her hands and lead her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. She had her arms around his neck and he had his hands around her waist. The song playing was 'Alone'. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is perfect." Sam said.

"I know. It feels right." Jack said. She looked into his deep, hazel eyes, which sparkled with life again and Jack looked into her emerald eyes, which sparkled as beautiful as she looked. They moved closer and closer until their lips met with a passion that had burned for years. They got wrapped up in it. Then they broke away and listened to the song.

__

"You don't know how long I have wanted

To touch your lips and hold you tight.

You don't know how long I have waited

And I was gonna tell you tonight."

"Sound familiar?" Jack asked.

"Too true." Sam said. They kept on dancing and listened to the song some more.

__

"Till now, I always got by on my own

I never really cared until I met you,

And now it chills me to the bone

How do I get you alone?"

Xxxxx

At the end of the night, they went back to Jack's place.

"Jack, I had a wonderful night, thank you." Sam said. They smiled at each other.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Jack asked.

"No." Sam said instantly.

"Do you wanna drive yourself?" Jack asked, unsure of what he was asking.

"No. I want to stay here." Sam said. Jack looked and raised his eyebrows in a Teal'c-like fashion.

"You do realise that this is our first date, right?" Jack asked.

"I know, but you can't say that you don't want this." Sam said. Jack seemed to ponder his response.

"I can't. Though I am a little nervous. I mean its you, it's us." Jack said.

"I know, and I'm scared too, but I think we're ready." Sam said. They began to kiss passionately. They lost themselves in it. They some how made it to Jack's bedroom. Sam couldn't believe this was happening, but she didn't want to stop either. She could feel his warm, strong hands against her smooth, soft skin. His touch often made her tingle. She could feel the strength and firmness of his torso pressed against her. Then things led on from there.

Xxxxx

Jack woke up in the morning and was still quite tired. He looked at Sam, asleep in his arms, then at the clothes scattered around the room.

"Wow." He breathed. He kissed Sam's blonde hair. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. He didn't dare move in case he woke her. But, as if on cue, Sam woke up. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Jack asked.

"Quite well, for the most part. You?" Sam asked.

"For the most part." Jack replied with a cheeky grin. Her head was resting on his well-tanned, muscular chest while his hand was running around her back and waist.

"This is perfect. I'm so comfortable, as if I belong here." Sam said.

"That's because you do. We both finally have what we wanted and last night let out all the passion we had stored for each other." Jack said.

"I know, and it showed." Sam said.

"So, what did I miss when I was dying?" Jack asked.

"Where do I begin? Everyone was threatened with a court-martial because of insubordinate behaviour, General Hammond for unlawful imprisonment of NID officials, Janet for punching one, namely Simmons," Sam began.

"That would have been worth seeing." Jack said.

"It was." Sam said.

"What about you?" Jack asked.

"I threatened to kill him, in fact my exact words were 'you have no idea how much I want to shoot you,'." Sam said.

"All of this for me?" Jack asked.

"They wanted to take you away and experiment on you. Everyone at the base cares about you too much to have let that happen. Especially me." Sam said. Jack smiled at her.

"So how did everyone get off the hook? I'm assuming they did." Jack said.

"General Hammond called the President and told him the situation. He had no idea and he apologised to Hammond and pardoned everyone. Kinsey's in trouble and Simmons lost his job." Sam said.

"I'd have loved to have seen that." Jack said.

"Well, you'll just have to settle for me." Sam said.

"I can live with that." Jack said. He kissed her.

"So what do we do about the regulations and General Hammond about this?" Sam said.

"We'll deal with that when we have to. Right now, here is where I wanna be." Jack said. They smiled at each other. Then, they just lay in each others arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it for this story, but keep watching, I may have more to come.


End file.
